Love doesn't die
by swfanforlife
Summary: Years, many years after Christine left,Phantom thinks he has nothing left but when Katrina a young 20 year old goes to Paris to see how real the Phantom of the opera really is. But, will he once again find love?
1. Chapter 1

Katrina POV:I was really excited after saving for at least 2 years, I was able to go to Paris. It was hard being in college but I did it. There was so much I wanted to do but the most important was to visit the Paris Opera House, being a huge fan of " The phantom of the opera". I wanted to see box five.

After I had gotten on the plane and found my first class seat, which was great probably because I had a bit more room and privacy, I rummaged my purse and found my book the only book i took when I traveled: Phantom of the opera but I had read it so many times, I decided to not read. Insted I saw the movie well the 25th anniversary DVD. I knew it by heart being that I have it back home in New York but i never got tired of watching it. I knew all the songs by memory and plus Ramin Karimloo made a very sexy phantom.

After the plane landed I checked into my suite at Hotel La Pera. It was wonderful, and huge. It close to the opera house so I could walk to it. I unpacked and went outside since it was barely 5pm when I arrived. My first instinct was to go to the opera house and I was Able to take a tour by myself. "Wow. It looks exactly like the movie." I said as I saw the stage. "But let's go find box 5." I went up the balcony and yes, I found it and went inside. "So this is what the phantom saw." it looked wonderful, you were able to see the whole stage. But then I felt like someone else was here. "Kat. You're going crazy, there is not.."

"Mademoiselle, have I not instructed box five to be empty!" yelled a voice.

My body got cold. No. It couldn't be... Could it?

"Who...if this is a joke it is not funny!" I yelled.

"I do not joke! Leave my opera house!" the voice yelled back. I obeyed running as fast as I could down the stairs but my legs failed me and I tripped from the last 5 steps and then everything was black.

**Phantom POV: **

Ignorant child. Intruding my opera house. She ran but then she fell from the stairs and didn't move. I went to her, and check her pulse. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. She did have a wound on her forehead but she would live. I picked her up and carried her below to my "home". I laid her on my bed, got a wet rag and cleaned her wound and saw bruises forming on her arms and legs. She was very beautiful, had black hair. It matched the night. Maybe she would stay...wait. Why was thinking about this young woman like this? No one would care for a monster like me.

I wrapped a Cloth around her head, covered her with my cloak and sat on the chair next to the bed. What had brought her here?

**Okay. This is the first chapter, I hope you guys like it. Read and review**


	2. The music of the Night

**Katrina POV:**

I heard singing, like an angel singing over me. I opened my eyes and saw a man on a chair next to me. I sat up and felt dizzy. "Don't sit up." the half masked man said pushing me back on the bed. No way. Was I dreaming?

"Phantom... The phantom of the opera?" I whispered. He had not aged.

"Who were expecting to find here, mademoiselle? He asked

"Well, you. But I thought I would end up looking all over the opera and not find you..."

He stood up. "You must be hungry. I shall get you something to eat." his tone was cold. But I had come in unexpected.

"Thank you Monsieur." I said as touched my head and felt a bandage. So I did fall. I suddenly felt guilty for imposing. I had some what broken into his home. I was going to have to apologize.

He came back with a small tray filled with fruit. " I hope this will satisfy." He helped me sit up and put the tray on my legs. He stared at me as I ate.

" I must apologize for coming into your opera house uninvited and causing you trouble." I said looking down at my tray in embarrassment.

"Then you shouldn't had come." he said angrily.

"Well excuse me, but I was trying to apologize..."

He looked away and smirked " I know. Forgive me for my outburst. May I ask where you are from? You have no accent."

"I am from America. I came on a plane...you do know what a plane is?"

He chuckled "Yes. I also know that it is 2012 and the 21st century."

I laughed and moved the tray to the side of the bed. I wanted to ask why he hadn't left this place.

He looked down "This is my home. Plus, who would accept a monster like me?" he had read my thoughts.

I took his hand. "You're not a monster plus many people know your story. It was made into a very successful opera and many loved it. That is how I found out about you."

He smiled "An opera?" he seemed happy to hear that.

"I have not asked your name." he said taking the tray off the bed and placing it on a small night table.

"Katrina. Now, I ask you the same question I don't want to call you Phantom all the time."

"Erik. Horrible name."

"No. It's a very beautiful name. I always liked that name."

I looked at the clock; it was 8 in the morning I had been here all night. "Erik. Can you help me stand up?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand. I felt a little dizzy but I would be okay. I walked towards his organ; he walked right next to me with his hand around me as a support.

"Do you still play?" I asked

"Yes. Not as frequently but yes"

I smiled as I remembered my favorite song of the opera "the music of the night."

He sat me down in front of the organ and sat next to me and started to play the same song i was thinking of.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar

And you live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it secretly possess you

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night"

When I noticed I had sung, I blushed

"You sing beautifully Katrina" he said making me blush more

"You do need a bit of training on your pitch, though."

I looked at him and asked "would you teach me?"

He looked away, "I haven't fought anyone since HER."

How stupid of me. This had brought back memories of Christine. I stood up to leave and he stood up and grabbed my arm

"I never said I wouldn't. It would be an honor to teach you."

I hugged him "Thank you." I felt him tense and let go, looking away.

"I must return to the hotel, to shower and change. And take in a bit of the sights." I said

He nodded "Very well. Our first lesson begins tomorrow night at 8. "

" Sounds perfect." He showed me the way back to the entrance and kissed my hand

" I will be expecting you." he said

" Don't worry, I'll be here. After all who gets to be the student of the opera ghost himself." we laughed and I headed to the hotel. Why did I feel like we had known each other for a long time?

**Erik POV:**

Why was I getting so attached to her?

The answer was simple; she actually cared enough to ask for my name and didn't try to take off my mask.

I was glad that I would teach her but I also knew that she would betray me like Christine did. I would tread carefully, not opening my heart all at once. Not to have it broken again.

**I couldn't stop writing after the first chapter. So our characters are getting close quickly. Will Erik have a new angel of music? You will find out soon enough**


	3. Truths come out

**HELLO GUYS I DO NOT HOW TO APOLOGIZE FOR NO UPLOADING IN THE LONGEST TIE BUT THE END OF SCHOOL AND NOW SUMER SCHOOL HAS ME BUSY BUT I WAS ABLE TO WRITE CHAPTERS TO THE STORY IN CLASS BEING THAT I FINSHED MY WORK EARLY AND WAS BORED. I WILL HAVE ANOTHER PHANTOM CHAPTER TOMORROW AND WILL ALSO HAVE CHAPTERS FOR IRON MAN AND STAR WARS, IF NOT PHANTOM CAN PUNJABO ME (; ANYWAYS, TALKING TO MY PARENTS WE MIGHT GO TO VEGAS IN SEPTEMBER AND I AM **_**BEGGING**_** TO GO SEE PHANTOM AT THE VEITIAN BEFORE IT ENDS THERE. ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY, PHANTOM WAITING FOR YOUR PRESENCE.**

_**4 DAYS TIME ( THIRD PERSON POV)**_

Katrina was eager to go to her lesson with Erik. They had grown fond of each other and he sent her notes constantly when he was not teaching her. He had invited her to dinner at a restaurant close to the hotel, he has said he wished to walk her there therefore he would pick her up at hotel at 7:0pm. She was in her room listening to the news while getting ready when her cell phone rang. It was the person she truly despised to call family, some one that should be dead a l

"Hello Raoul, what do you want?" she said in a dry tone, she had no interest in talking to him. He had ruined Erik's life taking the woman he loved.

"Happy birthday my dear." He said but Katrina could see the sarcasm in his face. They really never did get along, she always reminded him of the phantom and he told her that her singing reminded him of Christine. But the main cause of his dislike towards her was her curiosity to that man who he saw as a monster.

"Yes, yes but your reason for calling…" she said

"Well I was traveling to Paris to finish some business and I thought I could treat you to dinner tomorrow as a later present."

"Why the sudden interest, do you not remember what you did to me? The scar you caused?" she said touching the right side of her face.

" I'll take that as a no. But remember hide that mark you would it disfigure your beauty." With that he hung up.

She felt angry, that night was horrible. He was drunk and they had argued the reason being that she had played " Phantom of the opera" over and over. She ignored he yells to stop that music and he went into the room with a knife in his hand all she felt next was pain and blood running down her face.

Then she had a scar running through the right side of her face it was jagged and went through her eyebrow ending on her cheekbone. She hid it with make-up, so they only one that knew was Raoul being that her father didn't care about her and was not there for her at all.

The hotel phone ended her thoughts " Miss DeChangy, there is a man waiting outside for you."

" Thank you, did he ask for Katrina only?"

" Yes he seems not to know your last name."

" It will stay that way, thank you once again."

That last name, Erik must not know that she is related to the man that stole the woman he loved. But, that would not happen, tonight would be excellent she had dinner with her angel of music. She headed down the elevator and surely enough Erik was there outside by the door.

" Katrina, you look beautiful black is your color. It matches the night." He said taking her hand

She blushed and smiled '' Thank you, you look…well stunning as always."

_**KATRINA POV:**_

We walked to the restaurant I did not catch the name but we had a table at the back of the restaurant. We ate and talked but then something ruined it all.

"Miss DeChangy, it is honor to have you at the restaurant." Curse that waiter, Erik's face went expressionless but I knew he was mad.

Erik interrupted " We are leaving. My friend and I had many issues to talk about."

Oh crap. I would feel the wrath of the phantom, and I truly was scared for my life. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant and all the way to the opera house. When we were in his lair, he let his anger go. " You are a desendant of that fop?"

I looked down " Yes I am, but Erik listen I was…"

" What going to hide it from me forever or when were planning to tell me?" he yelled pulling me towards him

" Soon. I was scared that you would react this way. But what is the big deal! I am not like him belive me."

" Why should I? What else have you hidden from me, Katrina." He said looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

I walked to the lake and wet my face and walked to him. I pointed to my scar " This. That is the only thing I need to show you. Are you happy?"

He gasped and caressed my scar with his finger " Who- what happened?"

" That is a story for another time now I must go, I do not wish to cause you more anger, Angel" I walked out of the lair but Erik stopped me

'' Katrina forgive me I had no reason to make you…"

I took his hand off mine and looked at him " I know. I am not mad at you, just myself. I need to get my thoughts in place."

" I understand. Please, do not stay away." He said softly

" I wont, I keep my my promises, Erik." I hugged him and walked out heading to my hotel with tears streaming own my face. This stupid last name ruinied everything, what else was to happen?

**SO I MADE RAOUL BE ALIVE FOR THE SAKE OF MY PLOT. MY FRIEND HATED THAT PART OF THE STORY SAYING WHAT GAVE BIRTH ERIK'S LINE " WHY DID YOU MAKE HER RELATED TO THAT FOP?" AT FIRST I LAUGHED BUT THEN I DECIDED TO ADD IT. THE SCAR WAS AN IDEA TO TRY TO MAKE ERIK AND KAT MORE CLOSE OR THE SAME EVEN THOUGH ERIK'S DISFIGUREMENT IS TRULY WROSE THAN A SCAR BUT WHAT EVER.**


	4. Confessing Love

**I am sorry I took a long time to write but stomach flu got to me. But I was able to think up a chapter. So enjoy! **

Katrina POV: I shivered as I entered the hotel soaking wet and sobbing. The lobbist just looked at me but it did not matter to me. He had reacted the way I thought I did but, it hurt. This was the man I had started to love but he would not love me knowing who I desened from. Then as I entered the elevator I saw the man who gave me this last name , he should have died years ago but God had been kind. _Raoul Dechangy._

" What are you doing here?" I asked  
He took of his coat and put it on me. He didnt really show emotion but when he did, Raoul was really caring. " I am taking care of business. But what about you, why are you cold and crying?" he asked. It was not like him to care about me, he had scarred my face but I need someone to comfort me no matter who it was.

" Remeber I told about the man i met who was like my angel, like Christine talked about? Well, it is the same angel, Erik or as you know him: the Phantom of the opera."

He was expressionless, in shock I supposed. " Kat, you shall not see him again, this man is a monster. He can not love...Why did he get mad?"

" You. Because of you, the last name I was cursed to live with. Dechangy. But you would not care being you hate him."

" He kidnapped Christine!"  
I noticed we were on his floor, so I responded as I've wanted to for years.

" Oh my god, she left you years ago, she is not yours anymore. Now if you excuse me I must go talk to Erik." He left with lut a word and I went down to the lobby and headed to the Opera house to talk to Erik.  
I could sense him as I entered the  
house. " Erik?" No reply. I found the passageway and headed down being extremly careful in the pitch black darkness. Part of me was afraid but I knew we needed to talk.

I found him by the lake, he looked sad, depressed even. He didnt have his mask on and he was singing something very quietly. " What are you doing here?"

I knelt down next to him " I want to talk, about what happend."

" Forgive me, I beg you. My reaction was unacceptable, you had no say in the matter being related to that..."

" Fop? I know you reacted that way for a reason but it scared me...Erik you know I forgive you, I would forgive you forever."

Then he did something unexpected. He kissed me. He aruptedley moved back and looked away " Im sorry, I..."

I smiled" what are you sorry for? It was a kiss, nothing harmless."

He smiled " Katrina, I love you."

My smile grew bigger " I love you too Erik, always and forever." We kissed again, more passionatly. I never wanted this to end, I wanted to be with him always.


	5. Love & Confrontations Part 1

**So sorry! Senior year is keeping me busy but I have 2 chapters done and will upload today or tomorrow for sure but let's see what is happening in the story…**

_**Narrator POV**_**: ****  
**  
They had kissed and confessed their love. Now, Erik and Katrina lay on the floor of the roof top watching the night sky.

" Its so beautiful. When I was a child, I used to love to go outside at night time and watch the stars. Then...they became my refuge and escape." she said as Erik sat up and looked at her with concern.

" Katrina, I must ask, how did you get the scar on your face? I can tell you were not born with it which makes me glad but..." he asked

Katrina sighed and sat up. " It was 5 years ago, I was staying with Raoul or he was staying with me being that my father had left for a business trip and Raoul was to take care of me. I was in my room playing a song loudly. Ignoring all the commands he made to lower the volume. All I remeber is him barging into my room and saying I would look the the thing I seemed to love. And a lot of pain and blood. He managed to take me to the hospital claiming I hadd fallen but this...scar caused me alot of pain. My father despised me even more, my mother well she tried to make me feel better but she died 3 weeks after in a car accident. Since then the night was my refuge." She hadn't noticed she was crying until Erik removed a tear.

" My poor angel. But, I promise you he WILL pay for what he did." he said anger noticeable in his voice.

The young women hook my head in protest " Erik no. That was the past and no matter how much it hurts me, you can harm him. He is the only family I have left."  
He nodded slightly and sighed " I understand. But I do promise you this, no one else will ever hurt you and if they try they will have to kill me first.

She felt tears slip fall, Erik looked at her concerned. " Love, why are you crying again?"

" I am happy that you care so much for me." she caressed the side of his face that was not covered with the mask.

" I will do anything for you."

Their happiness was short-lived as Katrina's phone rang.

" Uncle Raoul, what do you want?"

" And good night to you, darling. There is someone here I need you to talk to. A person you have not seen in a long time."

She was confused " Uh, Okay. I'll be there in five minutes. Bye." She stood up " Angel, I must go Raoul has arranged a meeting with someone. I'll come back in the morning."  
Erik pulled her to him and kissed her " Good night, I love you'"

" I love you too." She went to the door that would show the stairs.

At the hotel

They sat in the lobby, the visitor pacing with anxiety. " Raoul, she hasn't seen me in a long time. What if she doesn't want to speak to me?"

**Who is the person waiting? You will find out this week**


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik pov: entry in his private journal **

Why? That was my question, why did she have to come back into my life? Hearing Christine sing again, awoke dormant feelings in my heart. But, I couldn't tell Katrina, she was her aunt- a woman that had protected her from Raoul. From what she told me Christine was like her mother. Telling her would anger...no devastate her-  
" Erik...love you down here?" It was Kat, I quickly put the journal back in its spot and ran to the staircase.  
"Yes. Come." I said trying to sound normal.  
She ran and hugged me "Oh, this has been the perfect day. I get to see Christine sing...and now i'm here with you."  
I kissed her forehead, I didn't want to let go. " I am glad you are happy, but you look tired angel."  
She laughed and sat down on the small couch next to the organ. " A little, but it has been a exciting night. But I wont-" a yawn cut her off. I chuckled and went to sit next to her.  
" You can stay here tonight if you want. But I do want you to sleep, we are not all creatures of the night." I said stroking her hair. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.  
" Erik...can you play a little? I know I probably sleep through it but..."  
"Of course my angel." I stood up, took of my coat and sat in the piano and played. She was right in a couple of minutes she was fast asleep. I carried her to the bed where she would more comfortable and headed back to the piano and kept on playing. My thoughts drifted to Christine...once more.  
Oh no! Could falling for Christine agan..will out?  
Xoxo


	7. Feelings rise again

**FInally i have time to update! I can truly say that I have been trying to but moving is a pain in the butt! But, my inner person told me to sit and write a chapter... so here you go. **

Kat Pov:  
I woke up to silence, which was unusual because Erik was always playing a song on the organ when i awoke. I put on my flats and walked to his room, it was empty. But there was a note on his bed.

"Love,  
I needed to attend to some business early today which is why i am not here. Please treat yourself to some breakfast. I hope to be back before noon, be safe.

Your loving angel,

Erik"

I giggled, Erik was always so protective feeling that my curiosity would one day get the best of me. That was one of the many character traits i got from Christine. My stubbornness came from Raoul. But, sadly trouble does follow me wherever i go. I decided i would go to the organ and see if i could teach myself to play. As i got closer i saw a black book on top. It was Erik's writing:

Sunday, August 20

" I never though these feelings would arise in myself once again. All the emotions i felt as Christine sang rose once again. It was a mixture of love, passion and sadness, sadly she was no longer mine, she belonged to the vicomte. But she and i share a secret that we both pledged to keep, about that night...no I can not feel like this. Katrina, she would be devastated if she found out about that night, about what had happened between her aunt and I. That is the reason she will never know and the secret will stay hidden in this book and in me."

He was right. I felt mad and sad. Christine had left him years ago, he himself had told me he no longer felt anything for her. But he had lied, after seeing her sing one time all his feelings had come back. Where did I stand? Was i just a reminder of her and he's feelings that i thought were for me were truly for her? I felt tears rise in my eyes and decided to walk out before Erik came back. I really had no desire to see him, but i did leave a note to not make him worry.

Erik POV:

I returned home to find Katrina was gone. I walked to the organ and saw what i had feared, my journal and a note.

"Erik,  
Your worries were true, my curiosity got the best of me and i got hurt. I read the entry on the journal you had left open here. I have no words to describe what i am feeling. I thought you truly felt something for me but i see that your heart can so easily bring up feelings for someone that left and betrayed all those years ago. I am not asking you to tell me that infamous secret you wrote about because that would not help me. I am heading back to the hotel... please just stay here and to come to talk. At this moment, I do not wish to see neither you nor Christine..."

Katrina DeChany"

No...how could i have been so stupid to leave the book out in the open! Now, i had hurt the person i loved more than anything. I needed to go talk to her no matter if people saw me or my horrendous face.

As i arrived to the hotel, i walked straight to the elevator heading to her room. I knocked on the door, staying silent hoping she would open and she did.

"Hell- what do you want? I thought i had told you to leave me alone..." she said closing the door. I grabbed the handle and left it open.

"I need to explain what you read... "  
" There is no need you love my aunt once again, and only God knows what the secret involves...look if you want to be nice and tell me that i am mistaken go ahead I'll give you 3 minutes."

" Angel, yes... feelings rose when i heard her sing but i love you only you. Christine chose Raoul not me. But god was kind and sent me you.. my love, the person who i would gladly die for..."  
"If you love me so much, why not tell me? I- would have understood...maybe. Why keep secrets from me?"  
I sighed "If I tell you what happened I am 100 percent sure i will lose you... that you will despise me and leave me. I do not want that to happen. When the time is right..."

"I'm sorry but your 3 minutes are up. Goodbye, Erik" she closed the door on me and i just walked away. What was i going to do? I had to win her trust back, if not then i had no reason to be alive because by losing her i would be losing my own life.

**Aww poor Erik... now i think Katrina was too hard on him but hey it adds to the drama. While writing this chapter the song "Why does she love me?" on the Love never dies soundtrack came to my mind. I think it kind of fits it, which brings me to my question of the day:****  
****what song do you think fits this or past chapters? Please let me know! I die for your answers. Well time to go back to setting up my room listening to the beautiful voice of Ramin Karimloo...sorry but I am seriously addicted to his music.**


End file.
